A Fluffy Tall Tale
by Bayoboo
Summary: While doing some spring cleaning, Luigi finds something he hasn't seen in years. Little do he and his brother know, it's happy to see him, too. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Spring cleaning

Chapter 1

Luigi was cleaning out his closet. He hadn't really used it to store clothing, since he had a dresser. Instead, he shoved things in there from time to time, which in turn made it quite cluttered with useless junk. He also wanted some more storage space. "Shoebox, broken racket, scrap of paper..." He listed the items he discarded into a box next to him. "Wait... What's-a this?"

He pulled out a massive plush kangaroo, complete with a pouch. It was nearly as tall as Bowser! Luigi remembered that his parents had spoiled him with it when he was five and he broke his leg. He even remembered that he would crawl into the pouch whenever there was a thunderstorm.

He even remembered the name he had given her... "Ruru?!" He exclaimed, smiling, "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in ages! I gotta show Mario!" He rushed downstairs, "Mario! You won't believe what I found in-a my closet!" His red-clad brother looked up from his newspaper, "Oh?" He asked, "What did you-a find?"

Luigi lead his brother up to his bedroom, and Mario immediately recognized the massive kangaroo. "Oh my gosh! I haven't-a seen this thing in years!" he gawked. Luigi smiled, "Yeah! I was thinking I'd keep her around, y'know, for the memories!" His brother chuckled, "Anyway, I was-a thinking we'd-a have some lasagna tonight. You interested?"

"Oh yeah!" And so they headed downstairs to eat, neither one of them noticing the stuffed kangaroo move a little.

**To be continued...**

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't been working on my other fanfics, my brain is like a siv. Anyway, I hope you at least enjoy this one!**


	2. The bumps in the night

Chapter 2

Luigi yawned and stretched shortly after entering his room. He had just taken his evening shower and was now dressed in green and whute striped pajamas. He looked over at Ruru, who was sitting right where he left her. He smiled and gave her a rub onthe shoulder before turning out the light, tucking himself into bed, and closing his eyes.

**5 minutes later...**

"You've gotten so big..." A feminine voice whispered. Surprised by an unknown voice in his room, Luigi opened his eyes to see the face of his beloved 7-foot kangaroo plush mere inches from his. He let out a girly shriek, tossing his blanket up in the air, which fell back down and covered his face.

Not seconds after, he heard his door open and the light turn on. "Luigi?!" He heard his brother say, "Are you okay?!" Luigi pulled the blanket off his face to see him. He was wearing red and white striped pajamas, similar to the ones he was wearing. "Y-Yeah, I-I think so..." He stammered, still shaken, "B-But Ruru... Sh-she moved on her own!"

Mario's eyes widened. He knew the face his brother made when he was legitimately afraid, and he was making it. He would never lie if he was actually scared. So how did Ruru get from one side of the room to the other without Luigi mobing her? "That's weird..." He said, examining the doll for himself, "Did someone sneak in to try to pull a nasty prank on you? I'm-a not seeing anything attached to her..."

"I-I didn't hear any footsteps..." Luigi said, starting to calm down, "B-But maybe..." "Well, I-a doubt whoever it is actually wants to hurt you," Mario reassured his twin, "But if you feel-a like they do, just-a wake me up again, okay? We can figure this out in the morning." Luigi hesitantly nodded. Mario smiled and nodded back, headong towards the door. "Okie dokie, Weeg. Good night!" He turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

Luigi took a deep breath before putting Ruru back and lying back in bed, this time his back turned to where the possible prankster put Ruru, not bothering to tuck himself in. He shut his eyes and started going to sleep.

**10 minutes later...**

Luigi was awakened by the feeling of someone pulling the covers up on him. He figured it was just the pranker and didn't really pay much mind. He actually appreciated the favor...

Until he felt a patting on his shoulder. He glanced down at it. It was Ruru's hand patting him. Her wrist was even moving. Nothing was attached to or holding the hand to make it do this. The only thing Luigi could think of is that Ruru was ALIVE.

**To be continued...**

**Author's note: I couldn't get much or any sleep last night, forgive me if something seems kinda bad. Wow, this chapter was actually quite long!**


End file.
